


[podfic of] the electric sheep series

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Matt is an IT android at Columbia who breaks into Foggy's dorm on the regular. Foggy develops an interest in him and accidentally becomes a little obsessed--in a totally reasonable, empathetic, maybe just a little romantic, way.But Matt is part of a darker world. And there's a war on





	1. anthropomorphism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [anthropomorphism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13422159) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 



> Chapter Summary: Matthew Michael Murdock was a person who had been taken, killed or next to killed, and turned into a droid.
> 
> Foggy sobbed as quietly as he could into the toilet.

Title: anthropomorphism

Fandom: Daredevil

pairing: Foggy/Matt

Author: deniigiq

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: yue_ix

Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: I Am Not A Robot (Starsmith 24 Carat Remix)- Marina & The Diamonds

Time 31:15

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/Electric%20Sheep/electric%20sheep%20pt01.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


	2. alarm bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They took his heart first. The thing they replaced it with was so, so heavy. The weight crushed his lungs and the muscles around it. He offered his eyes, but was told that, as he suspected, it wouldn’t be enough. They took the lung under his heart instead.

Title: Alarm Bells

Fandom: Daredevil

pairing: Foggy/Matt

Author: deniigiq

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: yue_ix

Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: The gardener - The Dresden dolls

Time 13:48

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/Electric%20Sheep/electric%20sheep%20pt02.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream


	3. projection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was scared and he was suffering and he had asked for help-specifically, explicitly asked for help, and come hell or high water, Foggy was going to make something happen.

Title: projection

Fandom: Daredevil

pairing: Foggy/Matt

Author: deniigiq

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: yue_ix

Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: Dark Dark eyes - Marian Call

Time 31:01

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/Electric%20Sheep/electric%20sheep%20pt03.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


	4. advancement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’d never felt so mad in his life. He’d been there with Matt crying on the floor of that fucking gym at fucking midnight. Sobbing. Crying so hard he stopped his own damn heart and now here he was trying to deny it. Foggy didn’t care if it was some mob-mafia-satanic cult-whatever who did this. He would not be lied to.

Title: advancement

Fandom: Daredevil

pairing: Foggy/Matt

Author: deniigiq

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: yue_ix

Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: love, love, love - The Mountain Goats

Time 48:07

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/Electric%20Sheep/electric%20sheep%20pt04.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


	5. enrollment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, this is Advancement Technical Institute. Registrar’s office, Karen Page speaking. How can I help you?”
> 
> Karen sounds like buttercups in a meadow, she’s probably America epitomized, amber waves of grain and all, and if he weren’t about to choke on a thousand lies, Foggy would probably have flirted a bit.

Title: enrollment

Fandom: Daredevil

pairing: Foggy/Matt

Author: deniigiq

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: yue_ix

Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: In Search of - Miike Snow

Time 42:22

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/Electric%20Sheep/electric%20sheep%20pt05.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


	6. rerouting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Alright, Matty. We’re gonna try this one more time.”
> 
> “Fuck you.”
> 
> “Not a great start, brat.”

Title: rerouting

Fandom: Daredevil

pairing: Foggy/Matt

Author: deniigiq

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: yue_ix

Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: Lightning Field - Sneaker Pimps

Time 35:24

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/Electric%20Sheep/electric%20sheep%20pt06.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


	7. reconnaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh, I’m sorry ma’am, I think there’s been a mistake. We don’t have a Franklin Warner in our office, or uh, in any office at the university right now. We haven’t even had a Frank since like 2010.”
> 
> Karen’s chest constricted. Hey, keep calm now, that was only like, the third worst possible thing that could happen.

Title: reconnaissance

Fandom: Daredevil

pairing: Foggy/Matt

Author: deniigiq

Readers: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Beta Listener: yue_ix

Cover Art by: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Music: Car Radio - 21 pilots

Time 39:38

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/daredevil/Electric%20Sheep/electric%20sheep%20pt07.mp3) (Right click to download, normal click to stream)


End file.
